


All My Love, Always, Forever

by rm (arem)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arem/pseuds/rm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this story I chose to have Jack use racist language of the period (WWII) in which the story was set. I thought, at the time of writing, that this was acceptable, but since posting it I have thought about why I chose to use it and have realized that it was not. It was unnecessary and hurtful of me to include such language in a story of this length that did not, in any way, need to address this aspect of the period. It was a narratively lazy choice on my part and my thinking it was acceptable reflected my own unconscious racism.</p><p>It was not my intent to hurt anyone with the story, but I know the intent is neither an appropriate part of a defense or an apology. What I did was indefensible, and I apologize.</p><p>I am listening to anything anyone has to say to me in public or private regarding this.</p><p>I have retained the offensive word choice in the story below so as not to erase my fail or interfere with discussion.</p><p>Once again, I am sorry.</p><p>This story is part of a short-duration writing contest.  If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.</p><p>This story was written in response to a Reverse Fandom prompt.  The fandom was Sports Night, the episode I chose was "Dear Louise."</p>
    </blockquote>





	All My Love, Always, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> In this story I chose to have Jack use racist language of the period (WWII) in which the story was set. I thought, at the time of writing, that this was acceptable, but since posting it I have thought about why I chose to use it and have realized that it was not. It was unnecessary and hurtful of me to include such language in a story of this length that did not, in any way, need to address this aspect of the period. It was a narratively lazy choice on my part and my thinking it was acceptable reflected my own unconscious racism.
> 
> It was not my intent to hurt anyone with the story, but I know the intent is neither an appropriate part of a defense or an apology. What I did was indefensible, and I apologize.
> 
> I am listening to anything anyone has to say to me in public or private regarding this.
> 
> I have retained the offensive word choice in the story below so as not to erase my fail or interfere with discussion.
> 
> Once again, I am sorry.
> 
> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.
> 
> This story was written in response to a Reverse Fandom prompt. The fandom was Sports Night, the episode I chose was "Dear Louise."

Despite not having one, Jack writes letters home because that's what men on the front do, and it's best to fit in. It makes him a better leader and makes them safer soldiers.
    
    
    _Louise,_
    
    Just a quick note tonight.  There's a weird static in the air.  It's not anything but nerves,   
                    but I've been a soldier too long not to believe in the fears of nervous men.

Jack, though, has no sweetheart, no mother or sister to write to either, but it wouldn't do for that to be known; no one wants to be led by the guy with nothing to live for.
    
    
    _I don't mind fighting the Germans so much.  Or the Japs, if we wind up over there eventually,   
                    but my own men?  _
    
    Sometimes I think I make the hair on the backs of their necks stand up.  I think they know, even   
                    though they don't, that I wasn't born anywhere they will ever see.  So they test, like little kids   
                    when they want to see if their parents really are all-powerful, and I've got no patience for farm   
                    boys who get drunk and take swings at me.

Jack knows everything about the women – Mary, Jenny, and Emma, the "entertainer" named Bluebird, Patterson's mother and Graydon's sister (widowed now and with a baby) – this men write home to. He chose Louise simply because none of his charges have anyone by it.
    
    
    _I realize I've never told you about my home, about the ocean so loud I think it ruined my   
                    hearing by the time I was ten.  I've never told you about fishing with my father in small boats   
                    the water miraculously never splintered (he had a lover who died that way).  And I wonder, if   
                    you have ever seen an octopus turn itself inside out or eaten scallops still alive.  Actually,   
                    you'd probably find that barbaric, which is all right.  It's why you're there, and I'm on this   
                    front, in this field, this trench, this war (whichever one it is) and you're not even real._
    
    All my love,
    
    Always,
    
    Forever,
    
    Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of a short-duration writing contest. Please do not comment on this story, positively or negatively, until this notice is removed. If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.


End file.
